Nicktooned Together
This is a sequel to the Drawn Together: Movie. The original cast needs the nicktoons help to stop Calamitous, Luciano, Blake, SMT Girl, the evil syndicate and the Network Head from destroying them. One house, 8 nicktoons characters, Spongebob, Frankie, Feliciano, Nia, Sandy, Sam, AVGN, and Emmet, with 1,000 cameras watching them. Also the Magophoidbot made clones of each Nicktoons. So it's half movie, and half video game. Plot A scene goes in a bar in the Bedrock with a drunk and pregnant Nia. She founded a note to meet someone in the back, which turns out to be her old housemate, Sandy. Sandy warns her about someone coming after her, but she refuses to leave, since he found love with Good/Bad Cop. So a mystery guest chases Nia and Sandy with a gun, as the two were in danger. As they got in their car, they accidently hit Good/Bad Cop. Meanwhile, 6 months ago, as the Drawn Together gang was in a game with the Jew Producer, Foxxy notices that they was,nt censored. But she couldn't do it alone, so she tried asking her housemates, but they couldn't do it alone, so they called the Nicktoons. As the Nicktoons met the DT gang at their house, the Network Head busted though the ceiling, while the Magophoidbot kidnapped some Nicktoons, and they needed the remainders to save them. So one their way they had a rough path of adult stuff. As they was being chased by the Network Head, Calamitous, the Magophoidbot, Blake, Luciano, and the syndicate,Ice Cube,Chris Tucker,Jontron,and Juan Dela Cruz are walking in the woods and meet The Nicktoons and the DT gang. Then the Nicktoons and the DT gang accidently hit and kill Lego Superman, with their van, then Lego Green Latern says "Without you, my life has no meaning", then kills himself.Ice Cube and Chris Tucker get worried and say "DAAAAMMMNNN",Juan Dela Cruz also criticizes to the developers how dark the plot is mainly because this is his first appearance. Back at the headquarters the NetworkHead shares a back story of why he wants to kill the DT gang, when his wife and daughter, both died in a car accident from a Drawn Together Poster. Back in the woods, Nia and Toots drive off with the van, While Clara, Hero, Xandlir, Ling-Ling, Sam, AVGN, Feliciano, and Emmet went to Clara's kingdom to prove, when Clara refuses that she's not a real disney princess, while the others are arguing. TBA Playable Characters Spongebob Frankie Feliciano Nia Sandy Sam AVGN Emmet Captain Hero Xandlir Foxxy Love Princess Clara (until in the middle, were she was killed by the Rhino Guards) Toots Braunstein Ling-Ling Woodlor Sockbat (until he got erased at the part close to the ending) Spanky Ham Ice Cube Chris Tucker Jontron Male Maria/Juan Dela Cruz Unlockables Patrick (Bikini Bottom) Jimmy (Retroville) Timmy (Fairy World) Tak (Pupununu) Danny Phantom (Amity Park) Jason (Alliance HQ) Stimpy (The Future) Fat Albert (The Junkyard) Spyro the Dragon (Dragon Realms) Ludwig (South Park) GWSIHOM (Giant who sh*ts into his own mouth) (Drawn Togethter House) Benny (The Door) Wyldstyle (Make-a-Point Land) Sanjay and Craig (Center of Time and Space) Rabbids (After finishing the game) The TF2 Gang (Heavy,Scout,Engineer,Spy,Demoman,Medic,Pyro,Soldier,Sniper) (Complete the game 100%) Jirou Horikoshi (Cheat Code) Stages Bikini Bottom Retroville Fairy World Pupununu Amity Park Alliance HQ The Future The Junkyard Dragon Realms South Park Drawn Together House The Door Make-A-Point Land Center of Time and Space Bosses Patrickbot and Plankton (Bikini Bottom) Jimmybot and Beautiful Georgeous (Retroville) Timmybot and Crocker (Fairy World) Takbot and Traloc (Pupununu) Dannybot and Technus (Amity Park) Jasonbot and Sean (Alliance HQ) Stimpybot and Time Cop (The Future) Fat Albertbot and Reggie (The Junkyard) Spyrobot and Dr. Neo Cortex (Dragon Realms) Ludwigbot and Bloody Kenny (South Park) GWSIHOMbot and ISRAEL (Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady) (Drawn Together House) Bennybot and the Magophoidbot (The Door) Wyldstylebot, Prof. Calamitous, Blake, Luciano, and Suck-my-Taint Girl (Make-a-point Land) Sanjaybot and Craigbot and The Network Head (Center of Time and Space) Cameos Good/Bad Cop, he was cheating on Emily by going out with Nia. Emily, at a flashback where mystery guest was after Sandy and Nia, she is revealed to be the killer. Lego Superman, while the Nicktoons and DT gang are being chased, he is accidently killed and hit by Foxxy's van. Then Lego Green Lantern shoots himself, as he was upset. Kenny,after you unlock Ludwig,he turn's back to normal,then finds a donut on the floor and eats it,but it was expired so he died like in the show. Alfred F.Jones,at the end of the movie/game he mentions that you beat the game and mentions that Good/Bad Cop didn't really cheat on Emily,and accidentally breaks the tv screen. Antonio Carriedo,gets knocked out by Maria after she trys to find Kenny to get married. Arthur Kirkland,gets wasted at the Bedrock and has sex with girls. Romano,seen having sex with a girl and Feliciano trying to get him to stop. Maria Clara De La Cruz,tries to stab Blake after trying to propose to her and finds Kenny dead. Wong Yao, being one of the girls having sex at the Bedrock. References Nicktoons Refences: Drawn Together References (Both series and movie): South Park References: Flintstones References: Hetalia References: Nicktooned Together Cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS